A Diamond Is Forever
by Devious Thoughts
Summary: Teen Titans Heroes in Jump City. Gods among the people of their town, but they feel, just like everyone else does. How does such a God deal with that?
1. Prologue

It's supposed to be easy

but it's not.

We all fight for our lives, our honor, for the protection of each other, for the city. We can't afford to give up hope or have doubt. Yet we do. We hide those dark secrets, yet they find they're way back.

We're going to make it.

We have to make it.

We'll die if we let our emotions reign.

We'll die if we hide ourselves.

We can't escape.

We need to stand strong.

A diamond lasts forever.

Yet I'll always love you.

That will never fade, even when the diamond does.


	2. Thoughts

Thoughts

The night was dark, cloudless, with the sky speckled with dozens of stars. _Like Diamonds_ she thought to herself. The idea of diamonds brought a grim smile to the girl's face. Humans, people on earth, thought such trivial things to be precious. _Diamonds, show affection? What happened to honesty, and kisses? How could an object like that, mean more than the truth? _Raven's footfalls slapped against the concrete sidewalk, filling the air with a slow, rhythmic tune. Her communicator was silent, and the moon told her it was nearing one in the morning. She saw an evergreen colored eagle soar high above her in the sky and realized Beast Boy would be turning in by now. _Or at least running back to his game stations. I wonder if Cyborg will be home too. _The dark haired girl shook her head, her short purple strands rustling against her cheek and ears. She suspected that when she returned home Beast Boy and Cyborg would not be up. But the remains of an hour long video game race would linger in the living room. Star-fire would surely be sleeping in her bed, feet propped against pillows and her head slightly hanging from the edge of her bed.

_What about Robin?_ She questioned the October wind. He would most likely stay out as late as her, although she wasn't sure if her friends realized she rarely slept. It was an odd habit, but she had never, as far back as she can remember, slept for more than a few hours at a time. _Yes, I tend to have nightmares _and as if to prove a point she felt a shiver run up her spine _but that isn't really a reason now is it? _

Raven looked up into the night sky and unconsciously found her way walking to the park. Many of the trees were barren and empty, but a few still clung to her now golden leaves. She smiled; they looked beautiful in the moonlight. Sure, they did have a dead appearance to them, but there was a grace within them. One you could see as the wind blew with its branches.

She was grateful that she had not run into any vermin as she patrolled the streets; she was even more relieved when her communicator did not blare off sending her out of her trance. Raven was known for meditation, and keeping her emotions in check was a priority second only to keeping her friends safe.

- - - - -

He reached the Tower slightly out of breath, landing on the roof and looking across the sky. It had been beautiful, he must admit, while he flew against the star streaked heavens. _Who am I kidding?_ He thought lightly, grinning at himself while running a hand through his tousled hair. He approached a locked door and entered a code on the keypad sticking out near the handle of the door. It opened slightly, and he pried it away before disappearing into the dark corridor. The door slammed shut automatically and Beast Boy paid no attention to it.

Beast Boy knew the Tower well enough to not really need to see anything, so he let his mind trail to other things. Mostly, it was concerned with whether Cyborg would be up still, and if he would be up to a quick race. He thought of Star-fire and how he couldn't believe how early to bed she would go. _And you'd think she'd be up early too! But I swear, Robin never sleeps, and I can hardly ever find him tired. He hides it well I suppose. _He chuckled at a few memories of his friends. He was the 'class clown' so to speak, and even the mysterious Raven was found chuckling every so often. _Although she'd rather rot in Hell at admit it _He thought playfully. They all had their different personalities, and while Beast Boy knew his own could cause immense irritation at times; he couldn't help but feel that as long as he could make one more person laugh, or even just raise their cheeks and smile. Then that would count as something and the world hasn't lost yet.

He reached the bottom of a metal staircase and turned down the hall, walking towards the kitchen and living room. He thought he could hear the faint noises of a television going, and knew Cyborg was still up. Grinning evilly he crept near the door, trying to decide on what to change into that would best create a surprise and scare the … _robotic parts?_ outta Cy.

- - - - -


	3. Early Hour Stroll

Early Hour Stroll

The wind blew more fiercely against Raven's cheeks and if she had cared about her appearance she would have realized they were turning bright pink. That of course, was saying something because the girl was so pale, making any color on her face stand out all the more. She knew that the best thing to do would be to return to the T Tower, but it was only one thirty and she had a feeling Cyborg and Beast Boy were going at it. She leaned back against the park bench she had found earlier and stretched her legs out. She then squirmed around until she was able to comfortably sit cross-legged. She then levitated herself four inches above the park bench and closed her eyes shut. Trying to keep the peace and quiet of the park, Raven merely mouthed her incantation instead of saying it out loud. Relaxing, she filtered through her mind, checking up on all her emotions. Lately, she had been more lenient on letting Happiness or Sarcasm run free. Although the others, mostly Beast Boy, believed Sarcasm _ruled_ her mind most of the time But tonight she found them all safely tucked away into their corners, minding their own. The only emotion she found wandering around was Serenity, who was the calmest and laid back emotion she had. It was walking across a barren road until it settled underneath a tree that resembled the ones in Jump City's Park.

- - - - -

The dull grumbles of a motorcycle's engine filled the main street with noise. It was a steady beat, nothing loud and obnoxious, just the sounds you hear when something is trying to stay _I'm in perfect condition, hear me roar! _And that was exactly what it did. The street was in the commercial area of Jump City, and it housed many little shops and boutiques, as well as a fair few restaurants. They ranged from fast food joints to the up-scale places that made it a policy to wear a suit and tie. However, at such a late hour all the entire street was empty. If you wanted to find a nice home, or even a five story apartment building, you would have to walk at least four blocks in any different direction.

The streetlamps glared off of the glimmering red bike, and slightly reflected their light through a young man's helmet. Even without the streetlamps, it was easy to make out the figure. He was slightly tall, of muscular built, and was sitting patiently on his motorcycle looking at his communicator. He frowned slightly, before checking and seeing that everyone was home. _Except for one in particular_ he thought to himself, wondering where his team-mate could be if not at the Tower. There had been a few other times he noticed she wasn't home; he always dismissed the thoughts though. He knew, without a doubt, that if he confronted her she would retaliate by saying he was never home at odd morning hours. It was true, and he didn't want to argue.

The boy situated himself better on the r-cycle and stepped on the gas, flying into the night with a sudden rush of adrenalin. A slow grin formed as his cheeks upturned, he was something to ponder alright. Quiet and extremely reserved he had a peculiar personality. Robin turned right from the main street and drove past the city's park, with nothing on his mind but the wind chilling his heated and wired body. So it had been quite unexpected when he tilted his head to the left and looked into the park. Past the dead trees and chilled grass, he saw a girl sitting on a park bench. _Hey, she's kind of cute. I wonder why she's out so late_ but before Robin could decide whether he wanted to confront the night-owl he realized … _Is that RAVEN! _He quickly looked ahead of him and onto the road again as thoughts blazed in his mind. _Of course it was_ he thought furiously _how many girls do you know of that levitate? _Shaking his head back he deliberately removed all thoughts of the _cute girl_.

- - - - -

Grumbling, Raven flicked her eyes opened just in time to see Robin's r-cycle make a right and go flying in the direction of the T Tower. _Well someone is finally going home to bed _she thought absentmindedly. Following Robin's course of action, the girl made a slow departure from the park. Once on the sidewalk she breathed in the deep crisp autumn air when she felt too much moisture in the air. Preparing to fly herself home before a storm brewed, she looked to the heavens and saw a whip of lightening blare in the sky. The heavens opened themselves and cried cool droplets of water. _Whatever _she thought giving up on the idea of beating the rain.

With her hood up and her nose slowly drinking in the wonderful smell that only rain could grant, she walked home around two o'clock, a very early morning hour.

- - - - -


	4. Boo Ya

Boo-Ya

Beast Boy grumbled loudly, his eyes were narrowed and his fingers were flying all over his game-station controller. It was a popular belief that if the titan could imagine battles as a video game, he would surely kick major a. That is of course, only if Cyborg wasn't around to stand against BB and beat his green friend down. And as if on cue, Cyborg's car blasted past Beast Boy's and made a miraculous save as it crossed the yellow dotted finish line. For an added effect, Cyborg jumped up happily and yelled "BOO-YA!" It seems quite luckily that the living room had rather sturdy and sound-proof walls, for he otherwise would have woken up the other occupants of the T Tower.

Grumbling even louder before, Beast Boy transformed into a blackish green panther and made a jump for his friend. Expecting the attack, as his friend had tried to jump him earlier in the same matter _Which he failed of course then too_, thought the robotic man he was able to easily dodge the attack. He quickly body slammed the panther, bringing it down and putting it in some form of wrestling move or other. The panther quickly resumed the form of Beast Boy as he yelled out "Uncle! UNCLE! Okay? Just let me go man!" Grinning, Cyborg obliged and released his best friend.

"You know," said Beast Boy cheerily "I was only _letting_ you win. Come tomorrow, you will so go down!"

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard that one before." Grinned Cyborg, as he got up and began shutting off the various electronics; the television, game station. He then turned to watch as Beast Boy yawned widely and started making his way for the corridor entrance. "That sounds like a plan." He said, matching BB's pace as he made his way out of the room. Once in the hallway, they both turned their separate ways preparing to head to their bedrooms and get some shut eye.

- - - - -

Cyborg entered his room and stretched his arms out wide. He made his way across his rather clean floor towards the metal bed he laid himself back against. Once he was secured, he felt his core going through the virus checks and various system confirmations as he shut down. Cyborg's human mind however, was still slightly ablaze with thoughts from the day. It had been a normal day, no big bad guy to bust; he beat Beast Boy several times at video games. He had even helped the Tamaranian during a practice battle session. _Robin was going at it with the punch bag in the gym. Raven was reading her book while in the living room. _He thought as his mind slipped into unconsciousness. _Did they ever come home? _But then he thought no more, as a peaceful sleep overcame him.

- - - - -

Beast Boy clamored into his room loudly as he began to discard his 'Super cool teen fighting suit' as he lovingly put it. Quickly grabbing a pair of evergreen pajama pants which could probably run through the wash … a few times he climbed into his bed and side. He smiled; it had been an okay day. Beast Boy was finally getting back into the kick of things. _Yes, Terra is gone. And sure, Raven was a portal to a damned world on earth. But everything's alright now. _He sighed happily, not realizing that there was probably some fungus growing underneath his bed at the very moment. _As long as Slade doesn't come back _he thought furiously. Beast Boy's hands worked their way into fists as he pounded them against the mattress. _Maybe I should ask Raven about taking some meditation course _


	5. You Look Lonely

You Look Lonely

Raven continued her way up Third Street's steep hill. Her breath came in at a short and forced pace. The rain beat gently against the girl's cloak, although gently beating could be considered an understatement. There was an unexpected storm brewing, as it sometimes did during this time of year. It wasn't quiet winter, but fall was taking on a harsher pace of weather. Besides the slight chill the water caused against Raven's skin, the pinpricking liquid was almost soothing.

Taking herself by surprise, an impulsive and not at all reasonable idea popped into her mind. She listened to herself, smirking as Happiness's unsuppressed laughter echoed through. Outstretching her arms, and fully believing no one could be around to see her, she twirled herself on the sidewalk.

"Look at the ballerina Max."

Raven's eyes flashed open as she slipped against the sidewalk. A misstep into a puddle of water caused her to lose her balance and fall with a crash. Her head smashed painfully against the curb as her eyes desperately tried to clear. Her vision blurred regardless. Although whether it was from the rain pouring into her eyes, or the effects of the fall itself, she could not tell.

"I guess she's still an amateur." A young man's voice sounded from above Raven. Footsteps loudly clunked and splashed against the ground as two men made their way to the girl. _What were you thinking?_ Raven thought madly as she pushed herself off the ground, preparing to send the nearby mailbox into the intruders.

"Isn't it past your bedtime children?" She asked mockingly, trying to regain logical thought as her mind pounded. "Azar - " A fist slammed into Raven's face and she staggered back. A male grunt of approval sounded from behind her as two hands ensnared their way around hers. 

"No." She said meekly, forgetting her senses. She brought her knee up to her own chest, smashes it against her communicator. A red flash started to consecutively flare with each audible beep that came from the broach.

"Max, hey, MAX! This girl, she's a Teen Titan!" The man behind her tightened his hold on Raven's wrists as his voice filled with fear. "We need to go, now!"

Max, the obvious leader, and enforcer of the two, appeared to disagree. He shook his head sadly as he punched Raven in the stomach. "Azar - " She began to say, but once again was unable to complete her chant as one of the hands holding her took a grab of her hair and yanked her back. Her throat felt very exposed and stretched when she heard a low rumble race down the street. Rough hands threw her onto the ground as her two attackers ran down the street.

"Another time princess, we'll show you how to dance beautifully another time."

- - - - -

Robin was only three blocks away from reaching the T Tower when his communicator flared to life. Robin sweared to himself as he swerved the R-Cycle around; He increased his speed as he raced down the street, realizing he should have gone back and persuaded the Titan to get a ride back with him. _She would have said she could fly. You two just would have argued._ He shook his head of the thoughts and squinted through his helmet. The increasing wind speeds made the wind hit harder against his helmet, although it was already getting pelted from the high speeds of the R-Cycle itself.

Robin screeched to a halt as his headlights fell against Raven. She was half lying on the ground, her arms supporting her weight as she stared off down the street. He followed her gaze and saw the hazy silhouettes of two people. Anger flowed through his veins as he jumped off the bike and started to chase the two criminals.

"They're already too far away Robin."

He stopped in his tracks and turned. His eyes widened as he realized he would have chased after the two assaulters without tending to the victim.

"Don't you DARE think that Robin. I see it in your eyes. Don't you ever think that!" Raven pushed herself to her feet and staggered for a few moments before regaining her balance. Her face was held in a grimace, as if she were hurt. However, Robin could see no visible wounds and knew Raven would never allow him to check.

"Tower to Robin, do you copy?" A metallic voice echoed from his communicator.

"Robin to Tower, I'm here."

"What's the situation?"

Robin looked into Raven's eyes and said exactly what he would have wanted Raven to say, had he been in trouble like that. "No situation, a couple of punks knocked Raven's communicator out of the way. We're on our way home now."

There was a slight pause. "Injuries?"

The word hung in the air as Robin saw Raven turn away from him. "No casualties, no injuries." He forced himself to say.

"Okay, see you guys later. We're all going back to bed."

- - - - -

Raven scolded herself heavily, clutching her stomach as she tried to maintain her emotions. Fear raced through her, screaming incoherent words. _Could have died, could have died. So alone. Hurt, died, alone, would have died alone._ Raven felt a warm hand against her shoulder as sadness whispered, _and none of the would have known, if you had died._

"I want to take you home." Robin's voice sounded from behind her. She was about to argue and say she could fly when she recognized his authority sparking menacingly in his words. "Okay." She said emotionlessly.

Robin walked toward his R-Cycle, one hand still on Raven's shoulder. He climbed onto the R-Cycle and waited for her to get on behind him. _I need to get another helmet for this thing _He thought as he felt Raven's arms wrap their way around his waist. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath when he felt her slight shivers and still fast-beating heart.

_If I knew comforting words, I would speak them to you_

Robin gently grabbed one of Raven's hands, giving them a brief squeeze of comfort, before he kicked the bike gear. They made their way to the T Tower in cycle, Raven trying to keep awake as she laid her head against Robin's back.

The storm poured down rain and mingled on Raven's cheeks. She told herself, it was merely rain drops sliding down her cheeks.


	6. LifeTime Longings

Life times longings

Star-fire stretched happily and she entered the kitchen. It was a little before noon and the Tamaranian felt fully rested on the Saturday morning. A glance out the enormous bay windows would show no signs of last night's storm, save the droplets that had yet to evaporate.

"Good Morning my fellow companions! I hope you all enjoyed the comforts of well rested sleep." Star-fire peered at the other titans uncertainly. Beast Boy was lounging on the couch in the living room as Cyborg made up some brunch for himself.

"Where is Robin? Where is friend Raven?" She began to panic when B.B responded to her question.

"Robin is still sleeping Star-fire. Who knows where Raven is." His voice was muffled as his left arm was covering his face. Star-fire's still confused looks caused Cyborg to elaborate on B.B.'s explanation. "Raven had a run-in with some punks last night coming home from patrol. Robin was still out so he helped her. It was more of a false alarm than anything, but our alarms went off. You probably didn't hear it, but me and B.B. answered it okay. Turns out they were fine, but didn't get home till almost three a.m."

Star-fire did not lose her panic but only prompted to ask more questions. "Is Raven well? We must go see her!"

"NO!" Cyborg and Beast Boy cried in unison. Beast Boy sat upright on the couch and shook his head. "When they got home Raven said she wanted to be left alone today and did her morph-y thing to her room."

Cyborg came around and patted her on the shoulder. "They're fine. We'll see Robin later, probably around dinner or even before if the alarm goes off for us. Come on, I'll make you some food." The Tamaranian lit up at the mention of food and did not press the matter further.

- - - - -

Robin sat cross-legged on his bed and grumbled. His face was scrunched up in concentration but he seemed to be getting no where. He hadn't slept much when Raven and himself finally returned home. He would have liked to have escorted Raven to her bedroom but was brushed off when she demanded she go on her own. Instead, he told Beast Boy and Cyborg to go back to bed, reassuring them that he would do the same. He went upstairs to his room, walking in the silence of the T Tower. He showered, changed, and then laid his back against the headboard of his bed and hadn't moved since.

_You're overreacting. _He thought, scolding himself, _but you SAW the look in her eye. It wasn't … Raven … it was full of emotion. It was tired and scared and alone. _

- - - - -

Raven had not slept when she got home. She went to her bedroom and immediately took a shower. She scrubbed herself repeatedly, except where there was a black and blue bruise near her left hip bone. She dressed in purple satin pajamas but did not climb into bed. Instead, she left her room and made her way to the Gym. Normally, she didn't go into the gym, unless she was walking through to get to the practice room for drills. And the only other time she could think of going in there was if she were looking for someone. It would most likely be Robin, because he nearly lived in that room. At least he would if he wasn't going over case files in the Evidence Room.

_But he's not here today_ Raven thought as she threw her fist into the punching bag. She wasn't a physical fighter, but the encounter hours ago changed her state of mind. She repeatedly punched the bag, left, right, left, right, unless her arms were sore and she gave it one hard high-kick. The bag creaked on its chain and smashed against the wall. Her breath was heavy and sweat beaded around her forehead.

Her eyes flashed with a black light as her fist enveloped in the same glow. She swung her fist and slammed into the bag. It broke from its chain and flew into the wall. Instead of falling to the floor it stayed in the wall, literally pushed in. Raven paid no attention to the noise she had undoubtly made with her stunt of strength.

Her eyes searched the room for something else to destroy when her gaze fell on a dummy. The dummy was very heavy and held up by some metal contraption. It was meant to give a person the appearance of fighting a real opponent, just one that could not fight back. She began working on the dummy when four people rushed into the room. However, Raven didn't notice their entrance and continued punching the lifeless enemy. The dark-haired boy whispered to the other three and they quietly left the room. Robin made sure the door was shut and locked it as he made his way over to his fellow teen titan. Raven had kicked the dummy as her leg encased in her dark aura. Instead of her leg smashing into the equipment … her leg went _through _the dummy, slicing it in half.

Robin blinked but other than that, showed no sign of emotion at her action. He walked in front of Raven just as she was about to lay another punch on the dummy. Her aim did not falter, and she didn't realize she was about to hit Robin until her fist made contact with his chest. Robin faltered for a moment, before reaching out and holding Raven's arm.

"Violence won't take away your pain." He whispered, realizing she had thrown a pretty hard punch.

"I. Don't. Feel." She said between clenched teeth. "I just have pent up energy."

"I can see that." He said, running his hand up her arm to place it at her shoulder. "But you are hurting too, and it will affect your judgment if you let it. You of all people must know that."

Raven's eyes flared with anger and she shoved her body weight against Robin, knocking the two of them to the floor. She took a deep breath, and was about to scream into the fallen Titan's face when she really looked at him. Her eyes lost its dangerous hue as she sighed. "I …" She took another deep breath. "I cannot feel Robin. You of all people must know this. I am not hurting, I'm just …"

Robin pushed himself up and sat cross-legged on the Gym floor. He pulled Raven by the shoulder once more, and made her sit so close in front of him that their legs where touching. "Raven, if your emotions are to be kept in check … Well then lying only makes it worse. I need you to listen now." Raven sat in silence, her cold scowl turning into a facial expression Robin was not used to. It held extreme amounts of fatigue while her eyes showed just how depressed she was.

"It **is** okay, to hurt sometimes."

She tightly shut her eyes and laid her head against his shoulder.

She whispered to the Boy Wonder sadly, "… but I'm not supposed to."


	7. Mortals and Morals

Mortals and Morals

"_Well then lying only makes it worse. I need you to listen now." Robin whispered. He sat carefully, trying to hold back his urges to completely free her of these emotions. Such desires are useless in these situations. The best course of action is to comfort one with the simple truth._

"_It **is** okay, to hurt sometimes." _

_- - - _

"It's not okay, I just can't." Raven whimpered. She closed her eyes and took a deep shuttering breath. She couldn't understand why she felt so out of control, her mind was in complete chaos. Robin pushed himself up and stood above Raven. He gazed down at her as she hung her head. She shook it from side to side and wrapped her arms around herself. "No." She said softly, until finally she stopped moving altogether. Robin bent down and crouched on his knees. He let his right hand reach out as he raised Raven's chin up so he could look into her eyes.

"You are a Teen Titan. We have feelings. We have emotions. We try not to, but we do nevertheless. We hurt. We _can _cry. I'm here for you."

Raven looked into Robin's eyes as she had never done before. She knew the Titans were her friends, but she has kept so many secrets for so long. However, they all know of her uncontrollable emotions, and here was Robin telling her to let it out.

"It cannot hurt you anymore than the pain that is killing you now." He whispered.

Her eyes had been slowly filling with a liquid previously unknown to the girl. She blinked and a lone tear trailed down her cheek. Taken aback, she stared at Robin in shock, amazed that the building hadn't collapsed from her action. Robin, taking her by surprise, wrapped his arms around her with lightening-fast speed. He laid his head on top of Raven's and rested there for a few short moments. He sighed inwardly, as a realization crept into his mind that he tried to brush away. _Raven as been longing to show emotion, her sadness. But I too, have been longing to show something._

Robin was jolted out of his thoughts when Raven quickly pushed the boy away. "No." She said again, this time feeling completely like her usual self. Emotionless, static, there wasn't a single trace of her recent outburst.

"It **is **okay, to hurt sometimes." Her voice was repeating Robin's words, "It is okay, to show emotion. But what of the Boy Wonder? Who hides himself from the world and refuses to show his face. What of the Robot Man who throws himself into emotionless technology? What of the Green Misfit who deludes his reality with stupid jokes? What of the ignorant Alien Child? Do these people show emotion? Do these people confront their demons?"

Robin stood and backed away from Raven. Her accusations were driving pinpricks into his brain, boiling up questions he himself had tried to answer long ago. Raven stood and walked toward Robin angrily.

"WELL?" She screamed. "What of it? What of them?" She flailed her arms out before silencing herself.

"I cannot answer those questions. I have tried, and I have failed." He spoke defeatedly, his voice directed at the floor.

"Then do not tell me what is okay." She spat.

- - - - -

"I hope she's okay." The green colored Titan mumbled. He was sitting on the floor of the living room watching Star-fire pace back and forth. He closed his eyes, and leaned against the couch. He had been watching Star-fire for several minutes, and the pacing was actually giving him motion sickness.

"I think she's having a breakdown." Cyborg replied from the kitchen. When the Titans had run to the Gym after hearing an explosion, he had forgotten about his food. The meal of course had burned by the time the trio returned to the kitchen/living room. Cyborg didn't mind however, as his continued scrambling a new batch of eggs. It was giving him something to do.

"Then we must fix her! You have tools friend Cyborg!" Star-Fire had stopped her pacing and stood anxious and ready. Her gaze was across the room; her eyes burning holes into Cyborg's.

Beast Boy's laughter exploded and filled the room. Cyborg set down his spatula and calmly replied to the girl's demands. "Raven isn't broken. We don't have special tools to fix an unsteady mind Star-Fire."

Confused, the alien pursued the matter. "What do you mean _unsteady_?"

"It means," B.B said, joining the conversation "that something **did** happen last night, and now she is afraid and confused."

"Exactly," Cyborg said, continuing with what B.B said "Raven isn't supposed to feel emotions. She's probably not used to being snuck up on by a couple of punks. It probably made her realize something most people don't want to know."

"And what is that?" Star-Fire asked. The doors to the kitchen area opened and Robin stepped in.

"That like everyone else in this house, she's human."


	8. Video Game 101 for Aliens

Video Game 101 for Aliens

The room hung with silence as Robin walked casually to the fridge. "She's back to her usual self now." He said, getting a bottle of water from the fridge and looking at his teammates. Beast Boy sat up on the couch looking amazed. "How?"

"I told her the truth."

"Oh, makes sense." The green boy stretched his arms and glanced out the window. "It's still pretty dreary out, who's up for some video games?" Everyone in the room sighed at the length of B.B's attention span.

"As soon as I'm done cooking Green-Dude I'm going to fix up my car."

"I'm going back to the Gym, there's a wall that needs repairing."

"I do not know how to play the video games Beast Boy." Star-Fire looked at B.B pitifully. He just grinned at her and said "Well, since I have nothing to do this afternoon; I'll teach you young Tamaranian!"

- - - - -

The dreary morning had progressed into a dreary afternoon. The storm from the previous night resurfaced and seemed to be raging a personal war on the Tower. Most of its occupants didn't notice Mother Nature though.

Robin did exactly as he said and went about repairing the Gym. Cyborg was able to find him spare plywood and using the appropriate tools, Robin fixed the hole in the wall. Grumbling, the boy then disposed of the destroyed dummy. "You'd think she'd take more care of stuff." The Titan leader said casually to himself. _Bet she wouldn't have destroyed a book! _Robin chuckled slightly as he continued assessing the room's damages. There weren't many, and everything was easy to fit.

Cyborg was happily clinkering away on his "baby". It mostly just needed a tune-up, but he wasn't about to let the rest of the team know that. Working on machinery was the cyborg's way of relaxing, it was basically the equivalent of Raven's meditation.

- - - - -

Beast Boy grinned as he passed Starfire for the fifth time. "You need to hold IN the acceleration button Star! Otherwise your car won't mo-" He stopped short as a bright pink car zoomed past his own. Dumbfounded, he almost dropped his controller when Starfire asked "Like this?"

Grumbling, the boy tried desperately to catch up to his friend. However, as the hour passed into another hour, and that hour into another, Beast Boy found himself losing again and again and (unsurprisingly) again. He didn't understand it! _I didn't show her the hints, or the shortcuts, or the cheats! Just the basics! GAHHHH!_ His anger soon disappeared however, when he glanced at Starfire and noticed that her usually joyous disposition had returned. He was about to make a (unsurprisingly) unfunny joke when the doors to the kitchen area opened and Robin walked it.

"Hey guys, how goes the gaming?" asked the titan leader. Beast Boy could hardly spare a glance Robin's way, so he gave a sharp nod and hoped his friend would notice. Starfire however, started chatting happily with him.

"Oh it is glorious! The buttons determine such beautiful functions of the pink mobile!" Robin raised an eyebrow to that, or so it appeared from what one can determine from his mask. The boy leaned against one of the kitchen's counter and watched the two teammates playing in the living room. As the minutes passed Robin seemed to grow uncomfortable. Breaking the silence that neither Starfire nor Beast Boy noticed, he asked a question.

"Have either of you see Raven?"

When the two gamers shook their heads, Robin continued talking as signs of worry began to appear on his face.

"I found her communicator laying on her bed, but no Raven. She's not in the Tower."

- - - - -

Beast Boy was only partly paying attention to Robin. "Really? Maybe she went for a walk."

There was a pass in which time Starfire passed the green boy again on the television screen. As he cried out in enthusiasm and frustration, the gamers didn't hear the door opening and closing shut as Robin left the room.


End file.
